The present invention relates to an abnormal pattern detection program for a function call in a source program that is used to detect a description error of a function call portion described in a source program.
A function call portion in a source program must be described according to a predetermined convention. That's because a description error in a function call sentence causes a fault and a description error in a previous or next sentence of the function call sentence causes a fault owing to a pre process mistake or a post process mistake.
Therefore, methods for detecting a description error in a function call portion in a source program are previously known. One of the methods is “human review” that checks a function call portion by a manual human operation. Another of the methods is “program review” that automatically checks a function call portion by a tool program. JP2005-4301A and JP11-1341882A disclose conventional check methods.
However, the “human review” tends to omit checking an description error, and the quality of its check result is dependent on the skill of the reviewer.
The “program review” requires preparing a tool for checking items of every target function. Namely, a person who does the “program review” must determine checking items such as an item for checking whether a function call description satisfies predetermined conditions (for example, when “A function” must be paired with “B function”, whether both “A function” and “B function” are described) and an item for checking whether a function returns a predetermined value when a predetermined argument is passed to the function. And then, the person who does the “program review” must prepare a tool for the checking items. Therefore, the conventional “program review” can check only functions for which the tool is prepared. It is difficult to prepare a tool for checking items of all the functions as a matter of fact because of limitations of cost and time.